


I could easily lose my mind

by random_firework



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Series, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework





	I could easily lose my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was written for the Supernatural Kink Bingo. Square filled: Bed Sharing.
> 
> The title of the fic comes from the song Georgia by Vance Joy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam was fifteen the first time his big brother gave him a handjob. He hadn’t slept in the same bed as Dean since he had hit puberty but money was too tight to take two motel rooms and their father had injured his arm, which meant he had to sleep in a real bed and not on a worn out couch. 

Sam tried everything he could to avoid it but John wouldn’t flinch.

“Sam, you gotta take one for the team.” His tone was sharp and warning, not at all diminished by his arm in a sling. The youngest Winchester couldn’t recall the last time his father had talk to him another way. Lately, all they did was arguing. Sam knew he sometimes crossed the line when complaining about food or researches, but he couldn’t possibly give in to this fight, not this one.

He looked at his brother. Like every time Sam and John were quarreling, he kept quiet. His face was closed and unreadable and his eyes were fixed on his shoes.

“Dean?” Sam begged.

“Dean.”

The older brother looked up when John’s voice echoed Sam’s. “All good with me,” he answered with a shrug and a slim smile. “Come on, Sam, it’s only for a few nights.” Then he did The Thing. If Sam had the puppy dog eyes trick, Dean had The Thing. He would tilt his head to the left, raise his eyebrows to make his eyes bigger and greener and throw a crooked smile along. And Sam’s guts would instantly knot.

“Fine. Freakin’ awesome,” he muttered before storming out of the room.

 

He busied himself as much as he could to delay the moment he would have to go to bed. He went to the library, ran eight miles and even went to the local bar. All these activities didn’t distract him enough to stop thinking about what was coming. He felt sick to his stomach most of the evening and even thought about sleeping at a bus stop.

Eventually, he gave in and took the way back to the motel. Before entering the room again, he took several deep breaths. Through the door he could hear the television and Dean’s laugh. He couldn’t help but smile at this sound before his anxiety got the upper hand again. When he finally decided to get in, he ran to the bathroom, head lowered to avoid his brother’s eyes. 

 

When he came out of the shower, which had made him twitchier than he was before, Dean was already in their bed, facing their Dad’s. In the dark, Sam couldn’t make out his face but he could feel his eyes on him. Dean tried to be discreet but countless times Sam had caught him staring at him with worry and concern, like he was close to discover how much of a freak his little brother was. 

The bed was large enough for them to lay without touching each other, but Sam settled as close to the edge as he could without falling nonetheless. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing but it didn’t help him feeling better. Everything around him seemed too much. The sheet covering him made him sweat, like it was made of wool instead of cotton; his heartbeat resonated in his temples like drums; the dark he used to be so afraid of was like a vise closing around him. And, as if Sam was not already overwhelmed, the lump in his throat turned into a quiet sob when Dean murmured: “Good night, Sam.” He cried himself to sleep and nothingness, hoping to never wake up.

 

When Sam woke up in the middle of the night, Dean was spooning him, an arm around his waist and his chin resting on his head. It was like Sam was six all over again. Except maybe for the huge boner tenting his boxers. He attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He couldn’t decently jack off with his brother pressed against him, so there was only one solution left. He tried to be as cautious as possible; unfortunately, the movements he made to try and get out of the bed discreetly only made Dean tighten his grip around his waist.

“Sam?” Dean yawned. 

“I-I just gotta…”

Sam froze when Dean inadvertently brushed his groin. They stayed put for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. The only sounds in the room were the snores of their dad, completely knocked out by his pain killers. 

“Sam?” This time, Dean’s voice was less sleepy and more heated. His fingers hesitantly went down Sam’s crotch through his boxers. “This okay?”

Sam didn’t answer. He knew he should say no, because Dean was his big brother and their dad was sleeping not even three feet away, but he didn’t. He didn’t do anything until Dean withdrew his hand. Then only, he grabbed hold of his brother’s wrist to move his hand back to where it was. 

Dean pressed himself closer to Sam and continued to rub his erection. Sam was now sweaty and hot all over, unable to think. His mind was fuzzy, like he was in a feverous dream. At some point, Dean tugged at the waistband of his underwear and Sam tensed.

“You can say no, Sammy.”

Once again, Sam didn’t answer. He knew that if he opened his mouth, it wouldn’t be words coming out of it but long, needy moans. Instead, he nodded frantically. A sound escaped his throat nonetheless when his brother pulled his cock out of his boxers. Dean’s fingers were warm and tight around him, stroking and twisting in all the right ways.

When Sam felt he was close, he muffled his whimpers with his fist. The heat, the fear of getting caught and the forbidden nature of what they were doing were soon too much for him to handle. He shot strips of cum on Dean’s hand and on himself with an intensity he had never felt when he was using his own fist. 

Dean stroked him through the aftershock of his orgasm before tucking him back in his boxers. Without a word, he left the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

“Dean?” 

“Just sleep, Sam.” 

Sam closed his eyes and let sleep take him away, feeling somehow more sick and lost than he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've planned a few other chapters for this story so stay tuned (and perhaps leave comments and kudos in the meantime!) ;)


End file.
